<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a heavy sense of grief. by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049417">a heavy sense of grief.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss'>Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clockie's Meta [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...the context in which we see the Pure Knight for the first time, or at least, their silhouette: the statue in the City of Tears."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clockie's Meta [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a heavy sense of grief.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts">ClockworkRainbow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something I totally forgot about while <a href="http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/160193435145/the-knight-and-the-vessels">making this post</a> is the context in which we see the Pure Knight for the first time, or at least, their silhouette: the statue in the City of Tears.</p><p>I mean, just the fact that the continuous rain in the city is implied to be tears by the name- it symbolically takes that role- on the statue of the Pure Knight, the rain hitting its face runs down its cheek like the statue is crying.</p><p>Immediately afterwards, Hornet shows up, and seems to claim she has a better understanding of the Knight and their power- and suddenly whatever it is she thinks the Knight is trying to do is not unacceptable or horrifying the way she suggested in Greenpath, but something she actually wants to encourage.</p><p>I think that’s pretty supportive of the idea that the Knight’s objective throughout the game is to try and save their lost sibling, the Pure Knight- even if the best they can do is what they did for the Broken Vessel/Lost Kin- seeing the Pure Knight to somewhere the plague can’t haunt them any more.</p><p>Because the image of the Pure Knight- at least how our Knight sees it- is depicted first as weeping, in a context with a heavy sense of grief. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Analysis originally found here: <a href="https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/160198618785/something-i-totally-forgot-about-while-making-this">https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/160198618785/something-i-totally-forgot-about-while-making-this</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>